Aquele que é igual a Deus,a Encarnação do Mal SIDE
by Darkrose-Rei
Summary: Nesta side, vamos descobrir quem realmente é o mestre de Saga e Kanon, Hermes, como ele ganhou a armadura de Gêmeos e entender sua relação com a temperamental Cora.


**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a Encarnação do Mal - Side Story**

**Protegido pela suástica – Sob a sombra dela**

**By Darkrose**

**Prólogo: Canções e balas – Soldados diante da luz dourada**

**Grécia, 1941.**

_"**(...)Schon rief der Posten,**_

_**Sie blasen Zapfenstreich**_

_**Das kann drei Tage kosten!**_

_**Kam'rad, ich komm sogleich**_

_**Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen**_

_**Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh'n**_

_**Mit dir Lili Marleen!**_

_**Mit dir Lili Marleen!(...)"**_

_"(...) Gritou o sentinela_

_Que soaram o toque de recolher_

_(Um atraso) pode te custar três dias!_

_Companheiro, já estou indo_

_E então dissemos adeus_

_Como gostaria de ir contigo_

_Contigo, Lili Marlene!_

_Contigo, Lili Marlene!(...)"_

Música ecoava no ar. Uma canção numa língua dura e ríspida era ouvida pelos gregos que abriam caminho para os soldados alemães passarem triunfantes. Eles sorriam satisfeitos e cantavam com mais força, a música pulsando num misto de alegria, orgulho e saudade.

O sol escaldante castigava-os, mas eles persistiam no seu objetivo. Entre os soldados, destacava-se um por ser extremamente alto e dono de cabelos cor-de-fogo, resplandecendo os raios de luz da ardente terra do Mediterrâneo.

Ele usava um sobretudo negro que ficava folgado no corpo, denunciando que toda aquela aparência não passava de fachada, que ele deveria ter 15 anos, não passava de um garoto.

_"**(...)Deine Schritte kennt sie,**_

_**Deinen zieren Gang**_

_**Alle Abend brennt sie,**_

_**Doch mich vergaß sie lang**_

_**Und sollte mir ein Leids gescheh'n(…)"**_

_"(...)O lampião conhece teus passos_

_Teu lindo caminhar_

_Todas as noites ele queima_

_Mas há tempos se esqueceu de mim_

_E, caso algo ruim me aconteça(...)"_

Apesar de sua pouca idade, o garoto possuía um porte atlético, tinha os cabelos vermelhos quase raspados e olhos que contrastavam com o escarlate, extremamente azuis. Embora tivesse esse porte atlético ainda era um adolescente e como a maioria dos adolescentes em fase de crescimento, seu corpo era um tanto desengonçado e magrelo, os braços pendiam displicentes enquanto portava as armas.

Ele caminhava olhando fixamente para o céu, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Seu rosto suado e inocente registrava uma completa ausência de si e dos outros, embora cantasse a plenos pulmões.

_"**(…)Wer wird bei der Laterne stehen**_

_**Mit dir Lili Marleen ?**_

_**Mit dir Lili Marleen ?(...)"**_

_"(...) Quem vai estar junto ao lampião_

_Contigo, Lili Marlene ?_

_Contigo, Lili Marlene ? (...)"_

-E quem vai estar comigo? – indagou-se, deixando-se levar pela música.

Cantar "_Lili Marleen_" (1) lhe dava um aperto no peito, uma tristeza e uma saudade... Sentiu um nó na garganta; respirou fundo para conter suas lágrimas.

-VAMOS CANTAR UMA MÚSICA MAIS ALEGRE! QUE TAL AQUELA? - propôs Erich, um dos soldados mais jovens e divertidos, totalmente inconseqüente, para o resto dos seus companheiros.

-QUAL?

-AQUELA DO _WHORECHASING_ _BADLUCKGERMANE_! (2)

-NÃO PODEMOS ERICH! TEMOS UMA CRIANÇA ENTRE NÓS! – Hans, um homem grandalhão, gargalhou escandalosamente enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas do garoto ruivo, que era ainda maior que ele.

-EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! – protestou, tentando ignorar a dor do tapa.

-Ah tá bom Rainer... Quantas experiências você tem com mulheres?

O ruivo desviou o olhar e sentiu o rosto corar de leve. Olhou para cima e viu o sol escaldante da Grécia. Culpou-o pela face vermelha.

-DAME ZU HOCH! DIE LIEBE AUGESCHLOSSEN! – Rainer principiou a cantar a sugestão de Erich, ignorando seu companheiro.

Os outros soldados riram e resolveram acompanhá-lo. Como se estivesse encenando, Rainer coçou os cabelos; fez uma cara desolada e séria e repetiu a frase para Erich, como se lhe contasse algo.

_-DAME ZU HOCH… (_A dama é alta demais...)

Erich balançou a cabeça, desgostoso.

–_DIE LIEBE AUGESCHLOSSEN! (_Amor está fora de questão!)

Hans uniu-se a cantoria que já contagiara todos os homens da tropa, soltando um berro gutural.

-IAAAU!!!!

Rainer franziu o rosto e prosseguiu com seus problemas:

-_FÜR SO'NEN ZWERG... _– fez um gesto com as mãos, exibindo sua altura avantajada -_ DAS IST GANZ AUSSICHTOS! (_Com uma tão pequenina... É inútil!)

-AAAUUUUU!!!

Erich sorriu malicioso e o aconselhou:

_-__SCHAFF DIR'NE KLEINERE MIT KEINEN UNTERHOSEN! _Arranje para você uma menor sem calcinha!)

Todos os soldados se uniram na última estrofe, às gargalhadas:

_-__DER TRIFFST DU WOHL VIEL LEICHTER IN DEN SCHOSS! _Você chegará ao seu colo mais facilmente!)

Repentinamente, a música e as risadas foram interrompidas e o grupo parou, porém Rainer topou no seu colega da frente.

-Desculpe, Hans! - pediu o garoto envergonhado.

-Tenha cuidado, Rainer! – sussurrou o homem.

-Por que paramos?

Sem obter respostas, ele esticou o pescoço e viu o carro de seu comandante parado e em frente dele um homem imóvel encarando-os.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? Quem é esse sujeito? – pensou Rainer, olhando o homem, desconfiado.

O homem que estava no caminho dos alemães era alto, magro, de cabelos negros e olhos violeta. Usava camisa e calças claras e tinha uma expressão de tranqüilidade estampada no rosto emprestando-lhe simpatia e jovialidade a ele.

-Saia do caminho! - ordenou o comandante.

-Por quê? – perguntou o homem, em grego.

O comandante fez um sinal e dois soldados se aproximaram do sujeito para afastá-lo. Eles fizeram gestos indicando a calçada, mas o homem os encarava aparentemente sem entender, porém o garoto vislumbrou nos olhos dele um misto de arrogância e sarcasmo.

-Esse cara tá se divertindo às nossas custas! - pensou Rainer, fechando o cenho e olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

Por fim, os dois soldados começaram a empurrar o homem, mas este não moveu um milímetro do lugar. E para espanto dos soldados e dos demais que estavam ali perto o homem falou em alto e bom alemão:

-Aqui não é o lugar de vocês! Voltem para a Alemanha e fiquem por lá!

Os homens avançaram, mas o comandante os deteve com um gesto. Ele encarou o suposto grego com frieza e forçou um sorriso:

-Você fala alemão... Então você entendeu o que eu disse, mas mesmo assim você se atreveu a me desacatar na frente de meus homens. Eu queria fazer uma entrada limpa na cidade, mas você me forçou a manchá-la com seu sangue imundo... – ele se virou para seus soldados e gritou – HOMENS!

Agora era o som de vários disparos simultâneos que ressoou no lugar. Por um breve instante, a fumaça das armas impediu que os alemães enxergassem. Quando finalmente puderam ver, um misto de espanto e terror estampou-se na cara de cada um deles.

-Aqui não é o lugar de vocês! Voltem para a Alemanha e fiquem por lá! –repetiu o homem dando um passo a frente, inteiro, sem nenhum ferimento. As balas jaziam no chão e o desconhecido pisava nelas, aproximando-se mais dos soldados.

O comandante o encarava abismado, enquanto pensava:

-Por que este homem não morreu? Por quê?... Isto está além de minha compreensão!

O homem continuava se aproximando dos soldados que recuavam, instantaneamente, enquanto o comandante não conseguia se mexer.

-Um mon... Um monstro! – balbuciou o comandante. Seu corpo tremia e não conseguia se mexer. Ele juntou o resto de suas forças e falou, quase sem voz:

-A-atirem! Matem-no! Matem esse monstro! – e começou ele mesmo a atirar.

Os soldados ouviram a ordem, mas permaneceram imóveis. Estavam amedrontados demais. Entretanto, para espanto geral, Rainer, o novato, saiu do fim da fila e começou a atirar no estranho, sem hesitar.

-ABAIXE-SE SENHOR!!! – gritou Rainer, correndo em direção ao comandante, ao mesmo tempo em que atirava.

O estranho não se defendeu, ficou parado enquanto as balas vinham em sua direção. Rainer ficou do lado do comandante e o empurrou para o chão. Ele começou a atirar, novamente, quando viu algo estranho.

Por um momento ele viu que as balas não conseguiam sequer tocar no corpo do desconhecido. Elas eram repelidas por um tipo de luz dourada que o envolvia.

-O QUE É ESTA LUZ DOURADA? – gritou o garoto, sem entender.

-Você consegue ver a luz que está ao redor do meu corpo? – perguntou o estranho, surpreso, olhando fixamente para o garoto.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? OU O QUE É VOCÊ? COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO?

Os olhos violetas do homem continuaram fixos em Rainer ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia seu cosmo expandir e envolver todos os alemães.

Lágrimas e gritos de terror.

Uma luz dourada, ofuscante.

Silêncio.

Frio.

Escuridão.

**Notas:**

(1) "Lili Marleen" foi uma das canções mais famosas na 2ª guerra. Era uma música alemã cantada pelo Afrika Korps (um grupo de nazistas que agia no norte da África) que os ingleses começaram a cantar também. É interessante imaginar que inimigos partilhassem a mesma canção

(2) "Alemão azarado perseguidor de garotas", em alemão. Na verdade, não é uma canção alemã mesmo... Mas eu vi num livro que li nesses tempos, "O engenheiro de almas", e achei perfeita pra uma cantoria de soldados! XDDD

**Confissões da autora empolgada XDD:**

E ai genteeeemmm!!! Tudo beeem?

Espero que sim

Estou meio sumida (pra não dizer totalmente), mas é por uma boa causa. Percebi que tenho dificuldades em escrever historias aos picados, tipo escrever 1 história, postar ela e daí escrever o capítulo de outra. Então decidi publicar histórias somente depois que eu tiver capítulos suficientes pra não deixar leitores em crise Genial, não?

Eu ia postar essa side somente depois de tê-la concluída, mas como a Petit me disse que daria gritinhos gays ao lê-la, fiquei tentada a publicá-la! Mas pelo menos essa side está próxima de acabar (já estou no meio XD)

Entonces, creio sanar problemas de demora entre postagem de capítulos (pelo menos com as histórias novas, pois as antigas infelizmente continuarão com esses probleminhas técnicos por mais algum tempo "")

Bjao pra todo mundo galera, especialmente para os fãs do casalzinho Hermes e Cora, como a Petit Ange e a Akane XD

Aguardo reviews


End file.
